The Winds Of Time
by SolidSonicTH
Summary: What if Link (from Wind Waker) were to travel into the past, meet the Hero of Time, and stop Ganon from coming back to ruin the world? This story tells the tale of a mission to change the future and save Hyrule.
1. Prologue Part 1: Hyrule

The Winds of Time

By Sonic TH

DISCLAIMER: Regrettably, I don't have any ownership rights of anyone from the Legend of Zelda series. Only thing I do own is Gardoc the sorcerer and that's not much (I only invented him for the sake of this story).

Prologue Part 1

Time: 7 real years after the events in Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask

Place: The Kingdom Of Hyrule

Character: Link, the 17-year old Hero of Time

It has been 7 real-time years since Link vanquished the evil Lord Ganondorf Dragmire from the sacred realm of Hyrule and rescuing Zelda from him. Link was returned to his time 7 years before where he had aged like a normal Hylian. After he had visited the world of Termina, he chose to stay in Kokiri Forest until he was truly old enough to wield the great Master Sword of Power to rise as the true Hero of Time destined to safeguard Hyrule Kingdom from the forces of darkness and evil. He had revealed his secret of being a Hylian boy and not a Kokiri to his friends in the village. They accepted it as he was truly destined to arise as the Hero of Time.

Now 7 years has past. Link is 17 and the world of Hyrule is safe. He left the forest at the age of 15 to finally take up the blade of legends and protect Hyrule. For the next 2 years, he managed to fulfill the prophecy of the sages and prevent evil from ever entering the sacred realm. However, a new force has entered Hyrule and is determined to wash the land with darkness and despair once more like Ganondorf did before Link banished him.

------------------------

A mysterious man cloaked in a white robe, an ivory white cape whipping in the wind, and a cloth mask that shields the lower half of his face stands on a hill overlooking the market in front of Hyrule Castle.

"Well…this is the land that the legendary Hero of Time seeks to protect? Should not be hard to take it for myself…" he said to himself. "This realm is weak and pathetic. No wonder they need a savior. Bringing back Lord Ganondorf will not be a burden in the least. Once I have the Blade of Legends, this world can do nothing to save itself. Then I shall revive Ganondorf, banish the Hero of Time together, and blanket this world with the wrath of our evil to create the empire Ganondorf sought to establish…"

The figure spun around and suddenly, in a cloud of blue smoke, vanished off the hill.

"Eh? Who was that?" said a villager who saw the cloud of smoke appear out of nowhere as the man who stood there before disappeared. "Oh well, it was probably nothing."

------------------------

Later in the day, as the sun is going down, Link is riding his horse Epona across Hyrule Field when his fairy, Navi, flies in front of his head as if she has something to say.

"Hey! Listen! I have a feeling that Saria wants to say something. Play Saria's Song and talk to her," Navi said, sounding fairly concerned.

"Are you sure?" Link asked. Navi assured him she felt something was ill. He pulled out his silver Ocarina of Time given to him by Zelda. He played the notes of Saria's Song. Instantly, he heard a voice of a young girl inside his head.

"Link, is that you? Something is terribly wrong. I can sense it. As a sage I can detect an evil presence brewing anywhere in Hyrule. However, not since the rule of Ganondorf have I ever felt such a strong manifestation. Meet me at the Sacred Forest Meadow in front of the Forest Temple and we'll talk there," the voice explained.

The voice ended and Link's mind returned to his body.

"Well? What did she say?" Navi asked, inquisitively.

"I don't know. She just sounded really frantic, as if something horrible was about to happen," Link replied. "She said to visit her at the Sacred Forest Meadow but that was it."

"Well, then lets go!" Navi said.

Link took out his Ocarina again and played the Minuet of Forest. He instantly warped away to the Meadow.

---------------

Link landed on the giant Triforce logo in front of the Forest Temple. Saria was sitting on the tree stump nearby.

"Saria, what's going on? Why did you summon me here?"

"The presence of evil is growing stronger by the minute. I can feel it. There's a dark and ominous aura surrounding Hyrule," she said darkly. "Or it could be right here…" Her voice suddenly changed to that of a man.

"Wha…?" Link asked in a worried voice. "Saria? Are you alright?"

"Oh quite alright," said the mysterious voice that had inhabited the Sage of the Forest. Saria stood up but she had a much more menacing look in her eyes. "I've possessed her body. And now…to reveal myself."

Instantly, Saria's body was covered with a white light. Link shielded his eyes from the rays of energy coming off her. When he looked back at her, she was lying on the ground unconscious next to a man dressed entirely in white. He removed his face mask and spoke with a sinister mannerism. He had a long nose and a wide mouth.

"My name is Gardoc. I am a sorcerer from another dimension. I was sent here by request by the one you call Ganondorf," said the evil figure standing before Link.

"Why are you here and what business do you have with Saria?" Link said in a more confident voice. He unsheathed the Master Sword from his back and put his shield on his arm.

"Oh, I have no business with Saria. She was just a vessel. I needed to track you down somehow so I used her body to talk to you. What better way to do it than with one of your friends?" Gardoc said. He raised one hand above his head and fired a blue magic ball at Link. Link rolled to the side to avoid.

"Ganondorf is destroyed. I banished him from this realm," Link told the sorcerer.

"On the contrary, boy. You only believe you destroyed him. In fact, he's in a gap between this dimension and mine. He managed to contact me and told me of you and your legendary sword. I was offered wealth, power, and control in exchange for vanquishing you. An offer, I must say, that cannot be refused. All I must do is bring him the Master Sword and my business with you is complete."

Gardoc suddenly lifted Link off his feet with magic and brought Link close to his face.

"Listen to me, boy, you've got no chance to stand against me. Imagine, someone of your age protecting a realm from evil. It surprises me you lasted this long. Well, its over for you," Gardoc levitated the Master Sword out of Link's hand and grabbed him in a one-handed choke. "I control your fate now…" he whispered with an evil grin.

A purple, swirling portal appeared behind Link. He struggled to break free but he couldn't.

"Prepare for your final journey!"

With that, Gardoc tossed him into the portal. Link was sucked into its murky purple haze then the portal closed. All that was heard was his final scream of terror echoing through the Sacred Meadow.

No one knows what happened to Hyrule following that. It's said that Ganon returned from his prison between the dimensions, but turned on Gardoc instead of aligning with him. Ganon banished Gardoc to a faraway place never to be heard from again. Ganon then began his wrath of terror across Hyrule. However, the legendary blade of the gods, the Master Sword, managed to escape the evil clutches of Ganon. Ganon took control of the world and without the Hero of Time to save them; the people were at his mercy. Time passed and eventually, the kingdom of Hyrule was overthrown and the royal family disappeared. All that was left for him to do was to attain the Triforce of the Royal Family so he could complete his evil vision of a dark and desolate world where he would rule supreme.


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Great Sea and Revel...

The Winds of Time

By Sonic TH

Prologue Part 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the LoZ series.

Time: 3 years after the events in Wind Waker

Place: somewhere on the Great Sea

Character: Link, the 16-year old Hero of Winds (I'll assume he was about 13 in Wind Waker, only real difference in his appearance is he grew his hair out and pulled into a ponytail, he's still got his green tunic)

It's been 3 years since Link, the young boy from Outset Island, set sail to rescue his sister, Aryll, and awaken the sleeping power of the Master Sword, the legendary blade that can repel any dark force. His adventures across the vast sea brought him knowledge and wisdom. Since sealing away the evil Ganondorf with the magic of the Master Sword, he's traveled across the ocean taking on other adventures and tasks. As the Hero of Winds, Link feels that he needs to uphold the legend of the Hero of Time: protect the realm of which he lives from the forces of evil.

Link has come to call Outset his home. Since his journeys across the ocean, many things have happened. Aryll grew up and took care of their grandmother until she passed on about a year earlier. Since then, Link has returned home using the magical Ballad of Gales when he has a free moment to help Aryll around the house. Recently, Link's travels brought him to Windfall Isle, where he met an unusual old man…

-------------

Link woke up in his boat, The King of the Red Lions, about midday. The cawing of the seagulls above stirred him. He had laid down for a nap before continuing his sailing.

_It gets lonely out here sometimes_, Link thought to himself. _It's been 3 years since I beat Ganon and saved this world from his torment._

Link looked down at the back of his hand at the small Triforce insignia on the back of his palm. He remembered all that he went through to recover the Triforce of Courage and stop Ganon from covering the world in an evil blackness.

"Hoo, it's getting hot," Link said to himself. "Better get going."

Link raised his sail and the boat started to move in the wind. Link thought back to his encounter with the strange man who sent him on this quest.

-----------

_Back on Windfall, about a day earlier…_

Link was wandering by the shops and houses on Windfall Isle. He had stopped off at the island to pick up some more supplies before sailing for other waters. He walked by the potion shop when a hooded old man walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi, who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is unimportant. All that is important is that I found you," the man said. His voice was strained and feeble.

"Found me? Did you need me for something?" Link asked, puzzled that someone would ask him such a question but they had never met.

"You are the one they call the 'Hero of Winds' are you not?"

"Yes," Link said, starting to understand a bit more.

"Then take this," the man said. He handed Link a tattered scroll. "I am an ancient Hylian who was one of Ganon's servants in the old kingdom of Hyrule. However, Ganon believed I betrayed him. So he cast a spell on me giving me eternal life without eternal youth. I have searched the lands for a warrior who could save the ancient kingdom of Hyrule and prevent Ganon's return to power. You are that one. You are the one who wielded the great blade of legends, defeated Ganon in the lost kingdom, and saved this world from the horror that once was. However, Hyrule could have been spared, Ganon prevented from ever reentering this realm, and you may be able to do it."

Link was clearly confused about it but only replied with a promise to do so. When the old man left, he unfurled the scroll. It was a treasure map similar to the ones he's collected before. However, on the middle of it was the insignia of the Royal Family, the Triforce, and the "x" was in the middle of the 3 golden triangles. The map pointed to the region west of the Forsaken Fortress.

_Well, I always like some adventure. It's been slow lately, I'll do anything..._ Link thought.

--------------

_Back on the __Great__Sea__…_

Link pulled out his Sea Chart. He noted he was about in the right area. He looked east and saw the crag of rock that was the Forsaken Fortress. As usual, he saw the column of light to indicate where he was to recover the treasure. Link pulled the King of the Red Lions next to the column. However, unlike the normal columns, this one didn't disappear when he approached. Link set up his grappling hook salvage crane and dipped the hook into the water.

"Hm…what could this be?" Link said. The water was pretty deep where he was so it took a few minutes to lift the chest out of the water. When the chest finally rose above the water, it didn't look like any he's encountered before. He pulled into his boat and studied it. It was lined with a gold trim and had a Triforce insignia on it also etched in gold. He popped off the lock and opened the chest.

"Eh? What's this?" he thought out loud. He pulled out an instrument from the chest. It was a silver flute with about 7 holes and the seal of the Royal Family on it. He looked at it for a moment. It had a small knob on one side where the player would blow air through the instrument.

"Wonder what it does…" Link said. He put the instrument to his mouth and played a few notes. Suddenly, everything around him vanished and he was standing in a sea of white light.

"What is this?!" Link said. The white light wasn't coming from anywhere in particular and it looked endless. He felt something tingle on his back. He pulled out his sword. Right before his very eyes, the sword started to change from his old Hero's Sword he kept for years after his adventure into the Master Sword.

"Th…th…the Master Sword?" Link said in awe. "But, I sacrificed it to stop Ganon, how can it be here?"

The body of a young woman materialized in front of him. She wore similar attire to Princess Zelda, whom he had met on his journey to stop Ganon.

"Who are you?" Link asked, mesmerized by her sudden appearance.  
  


"My name is Princess Zelda," the girl began. "However, I am not the one you know from your time. Rather, I am another Zelda from the age of the legendary Hero of Time."

Link stood there and was spellbound. "You are? You knew the Hero of Time?"

"Yes. I do. However, something is wrong. He has apparently disappeared. That old man is actually my servant, not Ganon's. He has been searching for the one who can possibly save Hyrule from its fate at the hands of Gardoc and Ganon. I have finally found you. The next warrior who wielded the Master Sword after the Hero of Time. Someone who can possibly save the realm of Hyrule and the Hero of Time with it. I used my power to return the Master Sword to you as it is necessary to save Hyrule."

"You are asking me to return to the Golden Age to save Hyrule from the one you call 'Gardoc'?" Link asked.

"Yes, however, to do so, you must understand this: if you decide to undertake this task, the world as you know it will change. Gardoc was the one who released Ganon from his eternal prison between dimensions and brought him back to your world. Should you do this task, Ganon will have never entered this world, therefore changing many things you know. Is this clear?"

"Yes. And I am willing to do this to save you, Hyrule, and the Hero of Time from Gardoc."

"Thank you. To accomplish this, I must teach you this song. It has been passed down from generation to generation in the Royal Family. It is the 'Song of Time'," Zelda said. A flute similar to the one Link was holding appeared in her hands. She started the play the tune long forgotten among the Hylian people. Link mimicked the notes on his flute.

"You have now learned the Song of Time. The instrument you hold used to be mine and then the Hero of Time's. It is called the 'Ocarina of Time' and has many magical properties. Farewell Link and good luck. The fate of Hyrule, its people, and the legendary Hero of Time rests on your shoulders…"

With that, she vanished and everything returned to the way it was. The white plane that used surround Link disappeared and once more, he was standing on the King of the Red Lions. He thought about everything he had been told. He looked back down at his sword. It truly was the Master Sword he thought was lost in the sunken kingdom of Hyrule when he defeated Ganon. He considered everything that might happen if he did this. How his world would change, what would happen to him, and having to learn everything that happened.

"I…I…I don't know…no!" he said to himself. "I am the Hero of Winds. This task is part of my destiny. I must save Hyrule! I must stop Gardoc and save the Hero of Time from his fate."

He raised the Ocarina of Time to his mouth again and played the Song of Time. Instantly, a yellow column of light surrounded his body. He was raised into the sky and pulled through space and time. He was about to enter the Sacred Realm, the kingdom of Hyrule.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LINK ARRIVES IN HYRULE!**


	3. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

The Winds of Time

By Sonic TH

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins…

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah you know the drill…got no ownership over Zelda and such…

[Author's Note: To rectify the problem of having 2 main characters with identical names, we'll use this conversion to discriminate between each character and their individual actions:

OOOOOOO: anything below this means these actions are performed by Link from Ocarina of Time

WWWWWW: anything below this means these actions are performed by Link from Wind Waker (obviously "o" for "ocarina" and "w" for "wind")

---------------: represents a change of scenery

-W-W-W-W- or -O-O-O-O-: represents a change of scenery and change of character (with each letter matching the respective character)

WOWOWOW: designates if they do something together

W-O-W-O-W: designates a change of scenery but both characters share the actions

Okay? Clear? Let's move on…]

-W-W-W-W-

The column of light Link used to traverse time and space shined down onto a large stone circle with a Triforce logo in the center. When the light dissipated, Link found himself in a large shrine. He looked forward and saw 3 stones resting on a large stone pedestal. They glistened in the light that shot in from the surrounding windows.

"You have arrived…" said a voice from behind Link. He recognized it as the voice of Zelda. "You have chosen to save Hyrule. I am eternally grateful."

Link spun around to face her. Zelda was standing on the soft, red carpet that lay in front of the entrance.

"Princess…what is this place?" Link questioned.

"You are in the Temple of Time in the Kingdom of Hyrule," Zelda began. She walked past Link to the far end of the temple. She pointed at a door behind the 3 stones. A gold Triforce symbol glowed and pulsed above the frame. "That door leads to the sacred chamber where the Hero of Time recovered the Master Sword."

Link looked at his own sword. It still had the same power and feel of when he first wielded it.

"I have more to tell you," Zelda continued. "I am sorry that I did not tell you more during our first meeting but I had to ensure you would come.

I have a connection with the six sages of Hyrule. They are the protectors of the Sacred Realm and the power of the Triforce. However, recently, my connection with the Sage of the Forest, Saria, was broken. I began to sense a dark evil brewing in the kingdom. Then, a mysterious man who called himself Gardoc arrived at my castle. He requested to see the Hero of Time. We turned him away but I felt that same dark force in his presence. Then I made the connection that he was the new evil. I feared what may happen next. If someone of his evil obtains the Master Sword, he could easily revive the villain Ganondorf. I consulted the other sages and they too confirmed that he had evil intentions. Without the ability to communicate with the Sage of the Forest, the remaining sages feared she may have fallen to Gardoc. He must have entrapped her mind and is manipulating her body and powers to bring the Hero of Time to him. Link, you must defeat Gardoc. If he obtains the Master Sword that the Hero of Time wields, your future will be the one that comes to pass. Gardoc will release Ganondorf from his prison and cause the destruction that he originally envisioned."

"I understand, Princess. Where can I find Saria?" Link asked.

"I will teach you 2 more songs. The first is the 'Minuet of Forest'. It will allow you to warp from here to the Sacred Forest Meadow. That is where the Sage of the Forest resides," Zelda replied. She took out a harp and played the Minuet of Forest. Link repeated the song on his ocarina.

"Good. The second song is the 'Prelude of Light'. It will allow you to return here. If you are able to save the Hero of Time, bring him back here. I will remain here and wait for both of you to return. From there, you can plan your next move," Zelda finished. She played the Prelude of Light on the harp and Link once more repeated the notes.

"I wish you luck, Hero. This realm is relying on yours and the Hero of Time's safe return to this temple," Zelda said.

Link nodded. He raised the instrument to his mouth and played the Minuet of Forest. He was surrounded by green balls of light and disappeared from the temple.

-------------

Link re-materialized at the Sacred Forest Meadow in front of the Forest Temple. He heard the sound of a struggle going on behind him. He turned around and unsheathed the Master Sword. It glowed and pulsated in his hand, telling him that there was evil in the nearby area. He saw someone dressed exactly like him at the bottom of the stairs fighting a man completely dressed in white. The warrior in green held the Master Sword as well.

"That must be the Hero of Time," Link said to himself. He was almost stunned to see that the legends were true but his mission took precedence. He pulled out his Hero's Bow and knocked a Light Arrow onto the handle. He shot a single arrow, striking the attacker in the back.

OOOOOOO

Link was about to be thrown into the portal when all of a sudden, the portal closed and Gardoc dropped him. He was barely conscious but he managed to see someone dressed in green just like him jump at Gardoc. His sword was unsheathed and it looked like it was glowing. Before Link could verify what had happened, he passed out.

WWWWWW

Link ran down the steps and jumped at the man in white.

"Ahh! What's this?" the man said. He raised one hand and a blue orb of energy appeared in it. However, before he had a chance to use it, Link slashed him with the Master Sword. The man stepped back out of range, unscathed.

"Are you the evil fiend they call 'Gardoc'?" Link shouted at him. He rested in a fighting stance.

"I am he, who are you?" Gardoc replied.

Link said nothing and ran at him with another slash. Gardoc teleported behind him before he could strike. He stared at the young warrior's sword and was suddenly taken aback.

_What is this? TWO Master Swords? How can this be?_ He thought. _Ganondorf only said there was one such blade._

"How did you get that sword?" Gardoc said.

Link turned around and looked at him. "It is not of your concern but it is the element of your defeat…"

"Forgive me, but I must be leaving you," Gardoc replied. He pulled out a small vial from his cloak. Gardoc raised the small container of liquid above his head and threw it onto the ground. It exploded and a smokescreen resulted. When it cleared, Gardoc had vanished.

"Where did he go?" Link growled. He looked around him and saw nothing. "It doesn't matter…"

He put the other warrior's Master Sword back into its scabbard and slung his shield onto his back. Link wrapped his arm over his shoulders and took out the Ocarina of Time. He played the notes of the Prelude of Light and they both vanished from the Sacred Forest Meadow.

-O-O-O-O-

_"Link, are you alright?"_ a voice said that sounded like Navi's. _"I was worried for a bit back there."_

_"Link, what happened?"_ another voice asked, who sounded like Zelda.

Link woke up to find he was inside the Temple of Time. He held his head as he got up off the ground.

"I…I…Gardoc! What happened to him?" Link asked, still confused about what was going on.

He turned around and to see the warrior who saved him from Gardoc. He questioned the warrior's unusual choice of clothing, which bore many resemblances to his own.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is 'Link'…" the young man said. "You must be the 'Hero of Time'"

Link was stunned to find someone who dressed exactly like him as well as sharing his name to stand right in front of him.

"Link, this boy is from many years in the future. He comes from a time where the world is covered in a gigantic sea," Zelda told him. "In his time, Ganondorf was returned to this realm by Gardoc and was the one responsible for covering his world with water. This boy stood up against Ganondorf to save the world he knew from his wrath. He was the warrior after you to take up the Master Sword to protect the world. I brought you two together because Gardoc's evil simply will not relent at the sight of the Master Sword. However, I believe that both of you could defeat the evil one. The Master Sword in his time had lost its ability to conquer evil and he renewed its strength as well as recovered the Triforce of Courage. I returned the Master Sword to him in same condition that it was in when he fought Ganondorf. Your sword contains different properties than his. I believe that together, the combined power of your swords could vanquish Gardoc and stop him from ever releasing Ganondorf."

Link's Master Sword was starting to glow in the presence of his counterpart's. He looked at the other Link's sword. It had an aura of white light surrounding it.

"So, together, we can bring down Gardoc?" Link asked finally.

"I believe so. If you take down the evil sorcerer, Ganondorf cannot be released from his prison and therefore will not enter Link's world."

"I am known as the 'Hero of Winds' from my time," the other Link said.

"Well, then we shall destroy the vile wizard and save Hyrule…" Link concluded.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE HERO OF TIME AND HERO OF WINDS BEGIN THEIR SEARCH TO FIND GARDOC!


	4. Chapter 2: Clues

The Winds of Time

By Sonic TH

_[Author's Note: I'd like to formally apologize for my significant lack of updating. I'd reached a huge impasse with the idea of maintaining 2 main characters with the exact same name and it stopped me dead in my progress. So I had to take a long break to sort out how I'd do it (and eventually if it was even worth continuing). I finally figured it out and I'm going to pick this up proper. So thanks for sticking with me. If this ever happens again, just know its because of my inability to update would be caused by poor scheduling and not due to something like the previous crisis.]_

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda...yadda...yadda...you get the picture. 

_[Another A.N.: This chapter is a bit wordy so unless you're curious about the plot, I warn you not much will happen in this one. Wait until I make Chapter 3, where I'll try to pick things up. This chapter is mostly here to elaborate the story.]_

Chapter 2: Clues 

OOOOOO 

"We shouldn't stay here much longer," Link said. "Finding what Gardoc is doing should be of top priority. I believe we should begin in Kokiri Forest. The Deku Tree should be able to aid us in our search. I'm also concerned for Saria and her condition." 

The other Link nodded and the two heroes began to make their way out of the Temple of Time. 

"Good luck," Zelda called after them. "I shall return to Hyrule Castle and await your victorious return." 

------ 

The two Links walked outside the gates to the Market. 

"We need to proceed to Kokiri Village," Link told his counterpart. "I could warp us to the Sacred Forest Meadow; however, I believe we ought to consult the Deku Tree first." 

Link took out his Ocarina of Time. He put the opening to his lips and played a short melody. A few minutes later, a brown horse galloped to the gates and stopped in front of the pair. 

"This is Epona, my horse," Link explained to the other Link. "As long as I am wandering this field, I can play that song and she will come to me." 

Link stroked the horse's mane then pulled himself onto the horse. 

"Get on. Epona won't hurt you," Link said as he held out his hand. 

WWWWWW 

Link had never ridden a horse before. In his time, the sea covered the world and boats were the method of travel. The only horses he had ever seen were kept on Windfall Isle and there were very few. He stared back at the Hero of Time who sat on its back. 

_What should I do? I know nothing about horses._ Link thought. _I can't let this scare me! I've faced all shorts of challenges to earn the title of "Hero of Winds" and a horse sacres me?_ He reassured himself. 

Link grabbed the other Link's arm and hoisted himself onto the brown horse. 

"Ready?" the other Link called to Link. 

Link gave the horse a slight kick and Epona darted forward. The wind whipped Link's blonde hair and floppy cap. He gripped the other Link's waist tightly as they sped across Hyrule Field. 

------ 

A little while later, the two heroes arrived at a large log with its center removed so it formed a wooden tunnel. 

"We're here," the other Link said to Link. 

They dismounted and walked into the log tunnel. The two Links crossed a short bridge then entered another log tunnel. When they emerged, Link found himself in a village seemingly populated by children. Their homes were made out of hollowed-out trees. The citizens hurried around Link as they went through their daily lives. 

"This is Kokiri Village," Link's counterpart explained. "I lived here as far back as I can remember. I was left here during a war and grew up under the watch of the Great Deku Tree. The natural inhabitants of this village are the Kokiri. They are the children of the Deku Tree and forever exist as children as they never age." 

Link recalled that during his crusade to defeat Ganon, he had visited Forest Haven Island and encountered the Great Deku Tree. He remembered that the Deku Tree had explained to him how his island natives, the Koroks as well as the Deku Tree itself, had all resided on the land at one point and the Koroks had a different form. 

_These Kokiris must be the early Korok children the Deku tree told me about._ Link thought. 

The two warriors reached the other side of the village and stood before a pathway cut out of the overhanging branches of the trees. 

"The Deku Tree is found in the grove on the other side of this hedge archway," Link's counterpart told him. 

The pair made their way into the archway. When they reached the clearing, they stood on top of a small hill which overlooked the trunk of a massive tree. 

"Deku Tree! It is I! Link!" The Hero of Time called to the tree. 

"Link?" The Deku Tree responded. 

Link looked at the tree. It was as large as when he had first laid eyes on it back at Forest Haven. The huge branches looked down onto Link as it shielded the sun from shining into the grove. 

"I am the Deku Tree. Tell me, who are you that dresses like our Hero of Time?" the tree said, now talking to the Link from the future. 

"My name is 'Link'," Link began. "However, I have traveled from the future and do not hail from your time." 

"Really? Why did you come to Hyrule?" the Deku Tree asked. 

Link proceeded to tell the Deku Tree about his time and world. He explained his quest to vanquish Ganon from his realm and how he became the Hero of Winds. 

"I have come to Hyrule to aid the Hero of Time defeat the vile wizard Gardoc for he is the one who released Ganondorf and turned my world into the ocean it is," Link concluded. 

"Ah...well, if you carry the Master Sword from your time, then you will only aid in the cause," the Deku Tree replied. 

"Deku Tree, I hate to be abrupt, but time is of the essence," Link from Hyrule said. "We have come before you in hopes you can help us find Gardoc. He cannot release Ganon or our efforts will be in vain." 

"Agreed, we must act," the Deku Tree's voice grew more focused. "What is it that you seek from me?" 

"Have you heard from Saria within the last two or three hours?" Link's counterpart asked. 

"I have not, however, try to contact her using your song," the Deku Tree answered. 

OOOOOO 

Link pulled out his Ocarina of Time and played Saria's Song. The world aroudn him grew silent and he waited for a response. 

"Link?" Saria's voice filled his head. 

"Saria! You are safe?" Link asked, overjoyed to hear the voice of the Forest Sage. 

"Yes. I awoke not long ago," Saria replied. 

"Are you well enough to speak with me?" 

"I am. Join me in the Sacred Forest Meadow and we can talk there." 

The voice left Link's mind and his senses returned to his body. 

"Is she doing alright?" the Deku Tree inquired? 

"Yes, she said she woke up a little while ago." 

"Then go. If I can provide any more aid, I will communicate it to Saria who can then tell you," the Deku Tree concluded. 

Link nodded and turned to the Hero of Winds. 

"Saria said she wants to talk. We'll warp to the Meadow." 

Link retrieved his Ocarina and they both played the Minuet of Forest in unison. 

Green balls of light descended onto the heroes and they vanished.

------ 

The two Links once more landed on the stone circle that stood outside the Forest Temple in the Sacred Meadow. Link saw Saria sitting on her stump as usual, but her face showed more concern than normal. Link walked over to the green-haired girl and the two met with a hug. 

"Saria...were you hurt?" Link asked. 

"No. Only my mind was seized by Gardoc," Saria replied. She looked behind Link and saw another green-clad boy. 

"Who are you? I don't believe we've met," Saria asked the boy. 

"I am 'Link'. I came from the future to aid your Hero," the boy responded. 

"The future?" Saria said, confused. "Do you represent the Royal Family of your time? I see you have the Master Sword like our hero but there is only supposed to be one blade in existence." 

Link shook his head. "In my time, the Royal Family had long vanished. I have only heard of Hyrule in tales and legends until I saw it myself on my quest to banish Ganon." 

"Which is why myself and Link are here," Link entered the discussion. "Gardoc is here in Hyrule to take the Master Sword and release Ganondorf from a gap between dimensions. If it is possible, could you communicate with the other Hyrule sages and find where Gardoc may be hiding in Hyrule?" 

Saria closed her eyes and concentrated. A few minutes later, Saria opened her eyes and looked at the heroes. "Gardoc's presence is radiating from Death Mountain. However, before I could lock on him, he vanished from my scope. The Fire Sage, Darunia, said that he felt his presence for a split second but then lost him." 

Saria suddenly stared forward as if she made a connection. 

"The Water Sage has just informed me that Gardoc is at Lake Hylia. I believe he's trying to establish a base of operations there," 

------ 

Lake Hylia's water sparkled in the light of the morning. A man cloaked in white stood on its shore. He pulled his hood away to reveal his face. 

"Such peace and balance..." Gardoc quietly said to himself. "These setbacks have put me in a less-than-desirable position. No matter, this realm will crumble..." 

Gardoc raised his arms above his arms to the sky. The blue quickly vanished, covered by a veil of dark purple clouds. Lightning rained down as the ground began to quake. The animals fled as the thunder grew louder. Lake Hylia's waters suddenly were set ablaze with evil green flames. A spire began to rise out of the flame-engulfed waters. Soon an entire castle complete with a bridge emerged. 

"Hero of Time...I await..." Gardoc said with an evil smile. 

Gardoc walked across the bridge and into the dark structure. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

_[One final A.N.: I know some people who read this may be concerned with the inconsistencies in here. First off, I should have mentioned I have never played Majora's Mask so I'm unaware of any plot occurrences that may have occurred in there. I'm sorry if I skipped over any plot details relating to that particular story. Next, I know some of you may also be wondering about how this will end since it basically seems like I'm rewriting history. I'd like to say that before I write the next chapter, I'm actually going to compose the epilogue. I'm doing this for the sake of plot-structure. I need to drive the story toward the final events so I'm going to build it so that way it reaches the conclusion that I'll set out first off. I won't release the epilogue until the end but to keep the story flow correct and to reach the point that I myself am going for, I'll use the epilogue as the engine for the rest of the story. Thanks and I hope to update soon!]_


	5. Chapter 3: The Storm Brews

**The Winds of Time**

By Sonic TH

_(Short Author's Note: I apologize for the meager updates. I'm a bit behind schedule since school is getting wrapped up. I have other things I need to take care of in my life. It's cool, I've still been writing in my free time so Chapter 4 is done in rough draft form. I'll post it once this is online. Just wait, it'll come. )_

Disclaimer: I have no ownership with Zelda…you know how this works…

**Chapter 3: The Storm Brews**

OOOOOO

Saria suddenly fell to her knees.

"Saria! What's wrong?" Link asked, rushing over to catch the green-haired sage.

"Hyrule…we are in grave danger…" Saria responded. "Gardoc has indeed created his base at Lake Hylia. He intends to infect his evil across our land."

"Link, our mission is to stop Gardoc, "the other Link said. "We can't just stand by and allow Gardoc to ruin Hyrule."

"Yes. He speaks the truth," Saria added. "Act now heroes or our future will be bleak. However, I warn you that Gardoc may be waiting for you, Hero of Time. Tread with caution."

"I understand but our time is constrained. We need to go to Lake Hylia and face Gardoc. The outcome may be bad or good but we can't stay here any longer," Link concluded.

WWWWWW

Link knew that his people depended on his success, even if they weren't aware of his upcoming battle.

"Go now and vanquish Gardoc, " Saria said.

"Ready?" Link asked the Hero of Time.

The other Link nodded. The two turned away from the Forest Temple and headed toward the stairs leading to the Meadow's maze.

------

A short while later, the two heroes were standing outside the entrance to Kokiri Villiage. Epona was nearby, waiting for her master to return. The other Link mounted the horse.

"I believe that we'll give ourselves away too much if we simply warp to Lake Hylia," the Hero of Time said. " we can just ride there and we may stay out Gardoc's line of sight."

Link nodded in agreement and also jumped onto Epona's back.

------

Meanwhile, in the hall of Gardoc's fortress, the evil wizard sat quietly and contemplated the arrival of the Hero of Time.

_How can there be two warriors, each equipped with a legendary blade? I cannot fathom it. Ganon promised that by capturing the Hero of Time's sword, I'd become the unquestioned master of Hyrule, able to command light or darkness at my whim. However, now that there is another wielding that same sword, what am I to do?_ Gardoc thought.

Suddenly, an image flashed before Gardoc's eyes, stimulated by his sentient magic powers that alert him to surrounding threats.

"What's this? They've tracked me here?" Gardoc said, now engraged.

The sorcerer closed his eyes and concentrated. He saw the two heroes galloping through Hyrule Field, both headed for Lake Hylia.

"This will not stand… I cannot have them pursuing me like this…" Gardoc said with a grimace. "They could cause the ruin of all that I've worked for if I'm found in my current state."

Gardoc quickly left his chambers and exited the castle. He stood on the bridge and looked out to the shore.

"_Verias__ desum ifdey…_" Gardoc chanted.

Two large portals appeared on the shore. Out from them marched a legion of ogres and beasts.

"My warriors of the neatherealm," Gardoc addressed his newly spawned forces. "Two young heroes are attempting to stop me. They are riding here this moment and will be arriving shortly. Do not underestimate them as they both carry swords of great power. Your numbers should be able to overwhelm them. Ensure they do not reach this castle."

Gardoc finished instructing the monsters and returned to his castle as his army of otherworldly beasts began to march to the gates of the lake.

------

As the two heroes sped across Hyrule Field, they stared up at the sky. They were stunned by the black clouds hovering over the Lake Hylia region.

"This is turning out to be quite the nightmare…" the Link from Hyrule observed.

The fearsome black clouds loomed closer. Lightining rained down as menacing thunder crashed in accompaniment.

The two warriors arrived at the gate and dismounted. They looked around and noted their surroundings. The same evil clouds covered the lake and there was a strange green glow emanating from the water.

"We aren't alone," Link (from the future) said.

The two Links unsheathed their respective Master Swords. They walked through the gates into the once-pristine Lake Hylia.

No sooner did the heroes walk onto the grounds when an army of hideous beasts approached them. The two warriors stood at ready to face their advesaries.

The opposing force was armed with clubs and swords. No less than 40 monsters stood ready to face the two warriors.

The Links struck first. They split up to attack the army of beasts. Link managed to take down three attackers easily. The fallen warriors exploded with a green cloud. Another two rushed him. Link parried the first's sword and rolled under the second's club swing. He quickly sprung to his feet and felled them both with a single slash. Link spun around and took out his Hero's Bow. He prepared an Ice Arrow and took aim.

OOOOOO

Link was fighting a group of three monsters. He had already managed to take down four previously. One of the monsters took a swing at Link's head but missed and instead struck and felled his own comrade. With only two beasts to contend with, Link engaged them separately from each other. The monster swung at him with his large sword. Link ducked under the attack and countered with a rising slash. He destroyed it but suddenly found himself staring down the other monster. It cornered him against the rock walls surrounding the lake.

"Here!" the other Link shouted. A blue streak blazed into the back of the attacking monster. The creature let out a final scream of pain and exploded like his the rest of the vanquished beings. The Ice Arrow fell to the ground after destroying the beast.

"Thanks," Link said as he pulled out his Longshot. Four more monsters came at him. Link stepped backwards and picked off each one with his Longshot. The spear stunned each monster and Link took the opportunity to exploit the vulnerable beasts. He warmed up and pulled back, unleashing a quick spin and taking down all four. Link then slowly back-peddled until he was back-to-back with the Hero of Winds.

"This is too much," Link said. "Their numbers are too great, we can't win."

"Don't give up," the other responded. "I've still got a way out."

He knelt down and watched as the enemy forces closed in on them.

"Go! Get out of the way!" he ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Link asked.

"Just go! Stand aside…I'll handle this…"

Link ran to the side as his counterpart focused his power. His sword was drawn to his side and started to glow bright green.

"Haaa…" he slowly charged up. His voice grew stronger as the energy in his sword swelled. Suddenly, he released the stored energy with a great burst. Link watched as the other Link spun like a tornado. He shot forward and cut through the army of monsters. The legion of creatures exploded in a veil of magic green smoke and dust. When the chaos finally cleared, Gardoc's army had vanished and the other Link was lying on the ground looking at the sky. He was panting hard as if he had expended a large amount of strength. Link rushed to his side.

"What was that?" Link asked after his counterpart had stood up.

"Its called the 'Hurricane Spin'," he explained. "I haven't used it in a long time."

The two heroes stared at the dark structure that loomed in front of them. They finally saw the green flames that engulfed the waters of Lake Hylia.

"This lake used to be beautiful… The water was clear and the sun shimmered in its ripples. Now the evil of Gardoc has shattered that tranquility," Link said with a strain of hurt in his voice. He looked at the dark clouds circling above and the lightning surrounding the castle. The two Link sheathed their swords and placed their shields on their backs. They took one more look around then walked onto the bridge and into the castle.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_[A.N. – FINALLY!__ DONE! ;)]_


	6. Chapter 4: The Heroes Arrive

**The Winds of Time**

_(A/N: This is the last chapter that I've drafted so far. I'm also interested in starting a new fanfic project so for the moment; this is whole fanfic is on hold (as if my updates weren't scarce as is). However, I am not giving up on this project so I can promise that there will be a Chapter 5 (heck, I can promise that you'll see the end of this thing). Enjoy!)_

**Chapter 4: The Heroes Arrive**

WWWWWW

The two green-clad heroes entered the foreboding structure that stood before them. Inside, the castle bore an unsettling décor. The walls were coal-black with gothic gargoyle and griffin statues lining the entry hall. Torches shed a small orb of light as they flickered in the dark. Link felt a chill urn up his back.

"Gardoc knows how to set the stage,"Link said with a slight unsteadiness.

"Be on guard. Gardoc could have lined these halls with traps or alarms," the other Link warned.

Both warriors slowly unsheathed their weapons and stalked down the hallway.

------

Elsewhere in the castle, Gardoc was sitting, infuriated at the defeat of his troops by 2 young boys.

"Those two are presenting quite an annoyance..." he murmured. "If I don't stop them soon, they may reach me and I'll be left vulnerable."

As Gardoc sat and contemplated his dilemma, a small flying creature entered the chambers.

"Lord Gardoc, the two warriors have penetrated your forces,"the creature told the wizard.

"I'm well aware..." Gardoc said with an annoyed tone. "Is there anything else you came to say?"

"Just that they are inside the castle and moving down the main hall," the creature concluded.

------

The two Links continued down the hall. Cold drafts from inside the castle whipped at the heroes' tunics. The flickering torches reflected off their Mirror Shields and allowed them to use their shields to lead the way down the halls.

"Who knows what Gardoc has waiting in these halls...?" Link (from the future) said with his voice at a near-whisper. Even though he spoke softly, his voice still echoed down through the halls.

"Ha ha ha..." Gardoc's voice hauntingly broke in. The Links readied themselves for a confrontation; however, they saw no one.

"Where is he?" the other Link growled. He looked around frantically for an adversary.

"Foolish boy," Gardoc's voice mysteriously continued, seemingly coming from everywhere yet nowhere. "I'm deep in my lair and far from your reach. I've just come to tell you that finding me will not be easy. You were correct in thinking that my castle was prepared for your arrival. Traps can be found all up and down these halls and my guards are patrolling these halls, waiting for the first sign of your green tunics. I've ensured that my fortress is truly impregnable by warriors such as foolhardy as you. Pursue me if you dare..."

With that, Gardoc's voice evaporated into the thin of the air and the Links were left alone once more.

"He can't expect us to back down by using simple scare tactics," Link said. His comrade nodded and they continued their trek down the castle halls.

The two warriors turned a corner but quickly pulled back when they heard footsteps headed their way from the further down the hall. An ogre carrying a torch and a sword was patrolling the halls.

"Shh..." the other Link said. The beast stopped walking inches from the two warriors. Had it gone just a bit further, the two Links would have easily been discovered. Luckily, the hallway was dark so he didn't see the Links. After pausing for a few seconds, the monster turned back around and moved back down the hall.

The Hero of Time waited for the ogre to walk halfway down the hall before taking action. Link watched as his counterpart ran behind the monster. He rolled forward then sprung into the air. He came down with a vertical slash and cut clean into the beast. It exploded in a cloud of green smoke. Link came out of hiding after the coast was clear.

They continued to walk through the halls. The Link from the future walked behind the other Link. Suddenly, he stepped onto a stone that was slightly raised from the rest. The stone depressed into the floor and the entire floor panel slid away to reveal a trap door.

"AHHH..!!" Link cried when the floor fell out from under him.

"Link!" the other Link shouted upon hearing his companion's scream.

Acting quickly, Link managed to grab his Hookshot as he fell. The trap opened to the fiery lake below. Just before landing in the inferno, Link fired the Hookshot and latched onto a wooden beam overhead. Link pulled himself out of the pit and unhooked the spear from the ceiling. The other Link rushed to his side as he rose out of the pit.

OOOOOO

Link had spun around in time to see his partner vanish into a hole. When the other Link rose out after using his Hookshot, Link helped him out.

"Are you hurt?" Link asked with concern.

"No," he responded as he climbed out.

"Gardoc wasn't lying when he said there would be traps and patrols," Link said.

The floor panel trap door slid back into place and the trap reset.

"We must tread with more caution from here on," the Link from the future commented.

The two warriors once more slowly moved down the dark corridors of the castle.

A few minutes later, the heroes had not encountered any foes or traps as they came to another bend in the maze-like halls. However, before they could turn, another monster cut them off.

The Link from the future was caught off-guard as the creature ambushed him. It carried a club and pinned him to the wall with it. As he struggled to break free, Link rushed to try and get the monster's attention away from his companion. The beast had quick reflexes and pushed Link away with its free hand. Link was knocked into the wall.

"Behind you!" the other Link called to the Hero of Time.

WWWWWW

Link was trying to fight his way out from behind the monster's club. Then he eyed a suit of armor behind his partner. In the suit's hands was a large mace.

"Behind you!" he called to the other Link.

He saw the armor. The other Link shoulder-rammed it and knocked the heavy mace from the suit. As it fell, the monster reacted. It loosened its grip on Link to avoid the mace. Link took his chance and kicked the beast off himself. The monster staggered back was unscathed. It took a swing at Link but he rolled under the strike and behind his attacker. Link quickly spun around and stabbed the monster in the back. The creature let out a final growl and exploded. Link got off the ground and stood up. Just as he did, yet another creature appeared. This time, it was about to cut the other Link from behind.

"Get down!" Link called to the other. He pulled out an arrow and fired it at the monster. His cry managed to distract the monster long enough so he could shoot the projectile. The wooden arrow flew into the monster's forehead. The creature collapsed to its knees then landed face-down and it too exploded.

"Thanks," the other Link said after getting off the ground.

"I owed you for earlier," Link responded modestly.

Both heroes looked ahead of them. Before them were two doors leading up two staircases.

"I guess Gardoc predicts that we are going to split up here," Link commented on the situation.

"I think we should," his companion responded.

Link was a little surprised by his partner's solution.

"Wouldn't it be in our best interests to remain as a single unit on this quest?" he questioned.

"Normally, I'd agree," the other Link explained. "However, from the looks of things, this was explicitly designed for us to split up. Unless we do, I don't think we'll be able to continue. Remember, Gardoc designed this castle expecting us to come here. So he may have designed it so we can't stay together. Don't worry; I expect these two paths to eventually lead to the same place. I have a feeling that Gardoc does want us to find him so he can deal with us personally."

Despite Link's reservations about the strategy, he had to agree that there was no other way. After all, this was the Hero of Time he was talking to; a warrior who was considered the savior of his people back in his own time.

"I'll go this way. Take the other door," the Hero of Time said.

The Hero of Winds reluctantly agreed and the two warriors went up the separate staircases.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

(Next time: The Hero of Time's battles!)

_A/N: That's the end of Chapter 4 and for the time being, my work on this fanfic. Leave suggestions in your review and if it sounds like something I want to follow up on, I will when I get around to my next update. I know it doesn't sound too encouraging for anyone who likes this story but I'll try to at least get a 5th chapter written by the end of this year. So, salutations until next time!_


End file.
